Talking About Alcohol and Drugs ... Among Greeks, a Lifestyle Risk Reduction program developed by the Prevention Research Institute (PRI) of Lexington, KY focuses on 4 drugs: alcohol, nicotine, marijuana and cocaine. This peer-led prevention program has been adopted by a consortium of 4 Greek organizations (2 fraternities (Delta Tau Delta and Phi Gamma Delta) and 2 sororities (Alpha Chi Omega and Kappa Alpha Theta). Each will have teams of undergraduates and alumni trained to deliver the course to all chapter members on campuses where all 4 organizations are represented. These instructional teams receive an intensive, three day (32 hours) training to prepare them to deliver the 8-10 hour, one day course and follow-up booster to the combined membership of their chapters. In an effort to explore differential effectiveness, the organizations will rate all their chapters as outstanding, good and acceptable, in terms of chapter leadership, commitment, and presence or absence of drinking/drug related disciplinary actions. A sample of campuses will be drawn randomly from those having all 4 organizations present. On each of the campuses selected into the sample (representing all 4 regions of the US), 1 fraternity and 1 sorority will be selected to serve as control groups. This will be a 5 year longitudinal followup study (those continuously enrolled as well as dropouts) with a cohort sequential design component to pick up new classes of freshmen. Two small methodological studies are embedded to evaluate comparative impact with: 1) different target populations (students from Catholic, black, and small liberal arts schools); 2) different delivery agents (program developers vs. peer teams).